Maid for you
by Crazy phyco girl
Summary: Draco advertises for a maid, ginny answers the add but she dosn't know who her employer will be, dracoginny, CHAPTER 13 NOW UP! YAY! Finaly!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own it so I can't be bothered typing it (A/N This is my first fan fic so b nice or ill kill you, your choice)  
  
GINNY  
  
'Maid needed to help in holiday house over summer, cleaning, ironing, etc, live in job, food supplied, very good pay call 9429 2765 or tap add with wand 3 times to make appointment with my secretary'  
  
I looked at the add, this was just what I was looking for. I was going broke and all the top high position jobs where taken. I had got great grades at school but for some reason they didn't want me.  
  
"Probably because they thought she couldn't handle it" I thought sourly but she needed money and this job sounded great. Good pay, Live in, and it was a holiday house so I might get a bit of a break. Yes this was definitely it. I looked around her cluttered apartment for my wand, as she couldn't afford the expenses of owning a phone. I was searching the pile of clothes on her floor (A.N hey, she's busy so she doesn't have time to clean but that doesn't mean she can't and wont be a good maid cos she will!!) The doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming" I yelled looking up from my search. I ran to the door and opened it to find  
  
"Colin" I almost screamed with excitement "I thought you where in Australia!" "Hi Gin, I was but the trip was cut short cos I missed everyone so much." He said giving me a bear hug  
  
"That's great, Stef will be thrilled to see you. She's been pining the whole time." I said. I felt sorry for my friend Stef having to be without her boyfriend for 6 months. "Do you think she will still be upset when I ask her to marry me?" Colin asked slyly showing a lopsided grin  
  
"Really?" I cried with delight at the thought of my best friend getting married. I had been friends with him since first year.  
  
"That's wonderful, Can I be a bridesmaid pppllleeeaaassseee" I said jumping up and down "Of course you can but remember she hasn't said yes yet" he said wile placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me jumping "now stop jumping cos your making me tired" "Ok. Oh, I almost forgot, I need you to help me find my wand I have been looking everywhere!" I said suddenly remembering what I was doing before hand.  
  
"Why didn't you just do a simple finding spell?" Colin said looking at me oddly "Because I'm looking for my WAND! And if you haven't noticed you need the wand to do a finding spell!" I said giving him the death glare and the 'you are so stupid' glare at the same time (A.N Which is quite hard to do)  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that" he said blushing "No correction you didn't think but now that you're here you can do the finding spell." I said brightly  
  
"Ok, Imperitous!" he said flicking his wand casually Suddenly the wand burst from under my bed and hit him smack in the head. I put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing.  
  
"That's what you get from showing off" I managed to say before falling down laughing with Colin looking at me bitterly and rubbing his head  
  
A/N I need someone to write the smut that will be here later on cos I just can't write smut its just not in me If you want to e-mail me a lill_kitten@hotmail.com and make the subject 'for your story' other wise I might delete it bye mistake If I get no reviews I will stop writing Luv ya Crazy gal  
  
Please review or I will stop writing 


	2. Interveiw

Disclaimer: think what u want  
  
(A/N I would like to thank all the ppl who reviewed  
  
Americasweetie: she finds out in this chap, and yes they will get together cos I'm a d/g fan  
  
SamiJo: Thanx  
  
Japanese Goth: Hope this is better  
  
Common, impress me: Thanx for the tips, ill try harder but I'm new at this, I was just teasing a bit with nothing happening in this chap, glad u think it has potential.  
  
Torq: Thanx hope this is easier to read  
  
Angelic Hope: Thanx I will try to update as much as possible but I warn you that I suffer from writers block and helpful hints and ways to improve are appreciated!!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers (I'm so happy : D )  
  
DRACO  
  
"Sir you have one more applicant to see you" Pansy said "Ok send her in" I said looking bored since all the applicants today where too ugly, too old or just too interested in work  
  
"Right away sir, but I don't see why you don't just take me" she said battering her eyes "Don't be silly" I snapped "now just send her in"  
  
I Didn't like Pansy but I kept her around because she would whine if I didn't and at least she was good for a shag if I ever got bored. I heard the door open and there stood the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had flaming red hair that went all the way down her back. She had a milky complexion with a dust of freckles. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that emphasized her chest. The shirt cut in a v that went quite low. She was wearing a short gray skirt that came above the knee. Her body was shapely and her legs long and smooth.  
  
"Please let her not be TOO interested in work" I begged whoever was listening up there The girl fidgeted under my gaze as I undressed her with my eyes. She seemed familiar for some reason and then I worked it out  
  
"Weasly" I said forcing myself to sneer  
  
"Do I.." Then her eyes widened as it dawned on her  
  
"Malfoy" she gasped and I inwardly cringed at my family name  
  
"I better go" she stammered and headed towards the door  
  
"Oh no you don't" I muttered to myself and casting a silent spell on the door. She reached the door and went to turn the handle but instead her hands went into the handle. It was like touching custard. It stayed in shape but you couldn't hold it, it would just slip though your fingers  
  
"What have you done to the door Malfoy?" she asked seeming flushed  
  
"Just a simple spell because we haven't finished the interview." I said simply  
  
"But" she started  
  
"No buts miss Weasly, Take a seat"  
  
She obeyed and sat down in the chair "Now how would you like to work for fabulous me?" I asked extravagantly  
  
"You really need to get over yourself" she said looking me in the eye  
  
"Aren't we bold for someone as poor as you but you probably a whore now and that's how you could afford those new cloths" he said watching the priceless look on her face  
  
"Why you son of a bitch. You take those things back or I will hang draw and quarter you, I will boil you alive and watch as worms eat your carcass. And what the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"You mostly. I will not take it back so you can do all those tings once we get to the beach house"  
  
"What?" she said looking confused "Your hired" I told her  
  
"Meet me here with your things on Monday at 7:30pm sharp and don't forget to bring you lingerie" I teased while smiling and ushered her out the door with her spluttering and with a very cute red face  
  
"God she's sexy when she's angry" I thought "and I do hope she dos bring her lingerie" And with that I closed the door on a fuming Ginny  
  
Please review and ill give you chocolate, lots of chocolate Luv ya Crazy gal 


	3. Turning up

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own it say "I" *silence* ok I don't own it then  
  
(A/N I hope this turns out ok, aaaa this writing business is so nerve racking, Chocolate, what chocolate? I said nothing about chocolate, Ps I am going to keep on writing like the 5th book never came out cos otherwise it would stuff up my story)  
  
Thanks to the ppl who reviewed:  
  
Americasweetie: yeah Draco is a little shit but hey, that's Draco for you  
  
Mmn673: read authors note about the chocolate, glad u liked it  
  
Kmh14: as long as I'm breathing ill keep writing *gasps for air*  
  
Japanese Goth: glad its easier to read  
  
Neighborly croissant: you'll have to wait for the beach  
  
Hides: Yes Draco is a perv but again I say that's Draco for you  
  
GINNY  
  
"Why am I doing this?" she thought at she packed her bag and made shore she had everything "how on earth did I get myself into this mess?"  
  
"She was going to work for a Malfoy.alone with him.For 10 weeks.alone with him.a Malfoy.not just any Malfoy.Draco Malfoy.Her brother and ex- boyfriend's greatest enemy.... Did I mention alone with him???"  
  
"Ron would kill her if he found out, scrap that he would kill Draco." Ron hated her being within a kilometer of another male let alone his worst enemy, and harry, what would harry think? She didn't really care anymore but she still wondered out of habit. He would be disappointed but too busy restraining Ron to take action.  
  
She finished packing and took a deep breath  
  
"Here I go" she thought as she Apperated to the door of Malfoy's office  
  
Before she had a chance to knock and prepare herself the door swung open  
  
"Your two minutes late Virginia, you will have o be more prompt in future" Draco said  
  
"How did you." she started wondering how he knew she was here  
  
"You are extremely bad at Apperating, you made an awful thud when you arrived"  
  
Ginny thought back to the small noise she made when she landed wondering how anybody's hearing could be that good.  
  
"Maybe he was waiting for me" she thought  
  
"No" she quickly told herself "I'm a Wesley to him, just a poor Wesley."  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there gaping at my lovely physique or are you going to come in" his voice pulling her out of her thoughts  
  
"I swear Malfoy, if you stay this pig headed the whole time I AM going to leave" she said feeling her temper rising  
  
"Aw I'm crushed, truly I am" he said putting his hand dramatically over his heart "how will I ever live knowing I offended you"  
  
"shut up and lets go" she said snapped at him walking into the office " are we going by floo?"  
  
"Look who's playing boss, I thought that was my job! And yes we are so hop in and say the Havana shores and you'll be there"  
  
Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder threw it into the fire and said "Havana shores" Here ears willed with the sound of rushing wind before she landed at her destination  
  
A/N well that's it for this chap, next chap is at the beach house so that's where the real fun begins, I'm trying to keep Draco and Ginny as in character as possible so tell me if you think something is wrong Please read and review and don't flame cos its hot enough at the beach house but constructive criticism is accepted  
  
By 4 now 


	4. FOOD FIGHT

Disclaimer: If I look like JK I own it otherwise ur out of luck  
  
Hi hope you like this chapter, Thanx to my reviewers:  
  
Americasweetie: this time its longer  
  
Nala/ethirial: see above  
  
Ryuu-chan2000: you'll enjoy this then  
  
Enjoy  
  
GINNY  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around; she had landed on a polished wooden floor in what looked to be a lounge room. It had a largish green (go figure) sofa and chair placed round an ornate coffee table. The carpet was white, soft and spotless. The curtains where pulled open to reveal a stunning view of the beach.  
  
All of a sudden about 5 house elves surrounded her and proceeded to take her coat and bags and carry them out of the room while the remaining two asked her what she would like to drink and helping her off the floor where she had landed.  
  
"Hello miss, we have been expecting you miss, please sit down miss, can Snowy get you something miss?" one of the house elves said as she lead Ginny to her seat  
  
"Ah no thank you, I'm fine thanks" Ginny said sitting down "but could I please go to my room?"  
  
"Snowy's terribly sorry miss but we have been told that you should stay her till the master arrives" Snowy said looking a bit said " I am truly sorry, but we must not disobey orders"  
  
She then proceeded to drop to the floor and start to cry banging her head on the carpet  
  
"No, its ok I don't mine truly I don't" Ginny said looking at the elf banging her head "why don't you get me a glass of water?"  
  
To Ginny's relief the elf promptly got up looking much happier and ran out of the room to do as she was bid  
  
Ginny looked again at her surroundings. She noticed to the left of the fireplace hung a painting of Lucius Malfoy, the picture glared down at her and seeing her shrink back a bit it smiled evilly at her. On the right of the fireplace hung another portrait, one she didn't recognize, of a blond haired regal looking woman who seemed to stair down her nose at Ginny  
  
"Must be Malfoy's mum she reasoned looking with distaste at both paintings before noticing a third directly above the fireplace, it was Draco in his graduation robes. He smiled at her and before she could help herself she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked and wonder if he would look just as good without the robes. She was snapped back to reality when she noticed the painting lick his lips and wink at her. Suddenly furious not just at him for looking at her like that but also at herself for having those thoughts.  
  
"I do NOT fancy Malfoy, yes he looks nice but he's a git!" she told herself firmly "But a very, very sexy git" the back of her mind told her before she heard a thud as Draco landed out of the fireplace.  
  
"Welcome to one of my many, many expensive holiday houses, I do hope you enjoy your stay, it must be quite a step up from what you are use to." He said smirking at her  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, wile I'm here you will not, I repeat NOT insult my family!" she practically yelled at him  
  
"I'm soooo sorry but I was under the influence that I was in charge here, but ok I promise I won't poke fun at your family too much" he said smiling "oh and by the way while you're her you will ether call me sir, master, your highness or your majesty."  
  
"Get real, as if id do that" Ginny said forcing herself not to laugh  
  
"Very well, I was hoping to get away with that but doesn't matter, I will allow you to call me Draco, not Malfoy, not git, not slime ball, not ferret, not Draco you're a pain in the ass or any other such names, ok?"  
  
"Yer, ok just as long as you don't call me weasel" Ginny said reluctantly, it was going to be a long trip if she couldn't insult ferret boy  
  
"Were cutting it fine her having already promised not to insult your family but as you wish, no weasel. Now you can spend the rest of the day unpacking you officially start tomorrow. I want to see you at dinner at 7pm sharp wear something nice, something short and low cut preferably. The house elves will now show you to your room. See you." he said leaving, once again, a furious Ginny behind  
  
"One day I swear I am going to kill him!" she muttered under her breath as the house elves ushered her out of the room and down the hall. When they reached the room they showed her in then promptly left while she goggled at the size of the room  
  
"Wow" she muttered "It's enormous."  
  
The room was about the size of her whole apartment. To the left was a King sized bead with gold pillars on each of the Four Corners supporting a canopy with light blue drapes which matched the white bead spread. On her right was a white chest of draws. There was a dressing table straight ahead with a large mirror and many facial products. She went to the door on the far-left wall and opened it to find a large wardrobe the size of her room at home. She walked out to the second door opposite the first and walked into a huge bathroom. The bath/spar/shower was the size of a small pool with a large statue of a large dragon in the middle of it. She soon found out that when you switched the bath on to fill it out of the dragon's mouth water came spurting out. She walked back out still in awe and began to unpack her things.  
  
DRACO  
  
He settled himself down for dinner looking at what was on the table. Roast chicken with mashed potatoes and pumpkin, An assortment of hot soups and savory pies. There was jugs of gravy and syrupy. There was also apple crumbles, and blueberry pies as well as ice cream, fruit and yogurt. It was obviously too much for him and Ginny to eat but any leftovers went to the many house elves.  
  
He once again stared down at his watch, Damn she was 10 minutes late, and didn't she know how to tell the time. It was at that point he heard someone enter the room, He looked up to see Ginny looking like an angle. Unfortunately she had scraped his short skirt low cut idea but she still looked marvelous. She was wearing a white dress that brushed her knees. The dress clung quite closely to her showing her ripe figure. It wasn't cut low but that didn't really matter.  
  
"Mmm, White, I could have a lot of fun with that" he thought wickedly  
  
"Hello, Ginny sit down, I'll be right back in a minute the elves seem to have forgotten the punch" he said smiling while she looked at him suspiciously. In truth he was saving the punch for later but this opportunity was too good to pass up.  
  
Two seconds later he returned carrying a big bowl of punch. As he walked past he pretended to trip causing half the punch to land right on top of her making her soaking wet and, to Draco's delight, her dress absolutely see though.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry.." But before he could continue his face was suddenly warn and covered in something that smelt (and tasted) like mashed potato.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Draco, who would want mashed potato on their face without the gravy to go with it" Ginny said sweetly picking up the jug of gravy and poring it over his head and watching the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yer I deserved that" he said stunning Ginny (as he fumbled behind him for something, anything) I'm Sorry" as he flung a blueberry pie at her hitting her square in the face.  
  
It deteriorated from there and by the end there was no food left and they where both exhausted  
  
"Well, if you don't mine im going to wash up and go to bed" Ginny said brushing herself off to no avail "goodnight"  
  
All Draco could do after she left was sit there and think "Wow"  
  
Thanx for all the support iv been getting  
  
Finally iv done a longish chapter Yay Please review cos I have been getting a lot of support and ideas from reviewers  
  
Luv ya all  
  
Crazy phyco girl!!! 


	5. Cleaning time

Hope u like this chap, things start to heat up *evil grin*  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it I would not, I repeat NOT be writing on fanfiction!  
  
Thanx to my reviewers  
  
Americasweetie: I said the fun Begins. This is where any romance happens even if it is just a bit  
  
Ezkamo: Thanx for the tips, I don't mind smut I just can't write it so if u know someone who can e-mail me a sample. Yes I agree Draco is damn sexy!!  
  
Fidele: Thanx  
  
SamAnn: Thanx 4 da long review some very helpful tips in there, Thanx!  
  
Ryuu-chan2000:all your questions will be answered  
  
Thanx to all of you Luv ya!  
  
GINNY  
  
Ginny went back to here room stunned. She had actually had fun with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. She had spent a whole evening acting like a kid again and she loved it and by the look on Draco's face so had he.  
  
She thought back to her school days and thought of her crushes. Yes there had always been Harry and at one point she had even gone out with him but the whole time she couldn't keep her eyes of someone and had broken it of with Harry two months later. He had figured out his feelings with Hermione and they had gotten married the year after they graduated. She wondered that if she hadn't seen that someone who had distracted her things would have turned out differently. That face had stayed in her dreams ever since she left and now she finally realized whom those gray eyes and blond hair belonged to.  
  
"I can't like Draco, I hate him, his a disgusting perv, he's the ferret!" she practically yelled at herself as the things she had been ignoring for the past 5 years flooded her mind.  
  
She went into the bathroom and turned on the tap watching the water flow out of the dragons mouth like liquid fire.  
  
"All I need is a nice relaxing bath, I know I don't like Draco, I just like how he looks that's all" she told herself logically as she slipped into the bath "just his looks, nothing more."  
  
She finished her bath feeling relaxed and in a better mood. She had finished convincing herself that she didn't like Draco and now was completely content. She lay down on the mattress and was happily surprised at how soft it was and promptly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she awoke to a house elf shaking her softly  
  
"Miss, miss, Snowy has been told to wake you, the master asked Snowy to tell you to go down so you can start work." The house elf said its big eyes looking up at her  
  
"Yes, ok in getting up" Ginny said rubbing her eyes and getting up  
  
"Snowy and the other house elves will clean your room for you miss, it would be no trouble" Snowy said already beginning to clean the bathroom  
  
"Mm ok, you do that" and then a thought occurred to her "Snowy, how many house elves are there here?"  
  
"About 30 miss, but most of us have nothing to do except if there are many, many guests" Snowy replied still busy cleaning  
  
"Why dose Draco want me then?" she wondered as she got dressed and walked down stairs. She found Draco lying on the couch in the sitting room reading the daily prophet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? I just found out you have 30 house elves, why on earth would you want me here?" Ginny said feeling annoyed  
  
"Why, to wear this and walk around in front of me bending over to pick up clothes" Draco said looking innocent as he pulled out from nowhere a very skimpy looking maids outfit that she was shore would not reach halfway down her calves.  
  
"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!!!" Ginny yelled her blood boiling  
  
"I'm afraid you are, if you remember you chose this job and there where no conditions. You're my maid, you wear the uniform."  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY, DON'T SEE IF I DON'T!" yelled Ginny.  
  
Ginny grabbed the dress and stormed out of the room muttering swear words under her breath.  
  
3 minuets latter a very embarrassed and angry Ginny came down the stairs in the very skimpy outfit. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the view and he let out a whistle of appreciation.  
  
"My, my, my, You do look good in that I must say" Draco said eyeing her up and down  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself Draco Ginny snapped feeling very embarrassed in what she was wearing  
  
"No I don't think I will thank you" he said continuing to watch her "but lets get to business, I need you to clean the room."  
  
Ginny looked around at the spotless room and said " but there is absolutely no.."  
  
Before she could finish Draco waved his wand and suddenly the whole floor was covered in rubbish (except, Ginny noted, where he wouldn't be able to see her).  
  
"I really am going to kill you Draco" She said as a bag for the rubbish appeared in her hand  
  
"Yes, but first you will clean up this mess" Draco said smirking  
  
Ginny shot a death glare at him and began to pick up the rubbish  
  
2 Hours later after Draco had watched Ginny picking up rubbish (In her short dress that came up every time she bent over) she finally finished  
  
"Their, can I go now?" Ginny said putting down the bag  
  
"Yes you may" Draco said walking to the door and opening it "But ill see you at lunch at 12, don't be late"  
  
"Yes, I'll be there" Ginny said walking towards the door with as much dignity as she had left  
  
But as she walked to the door looking strait ahead she failed to notice the rug. Her foot caught on it and she went flying straight into Draco. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings and she found herself lying on top of Draco. His face was so close to hers and she could feel his warm breath on her face.  
  
"Kiss him!" One part of her brain was saying while the other half shouted, "No you hate him  
  
She willed her body to move but it wouldn't respond. At that point the first voice bashed the second voice on the head with a frying pan and she found herself lean down and crush her lips against his. He seemed shocked for a moment but then he melted into the kiss as well. Their breaths mingled and his tongue began to explore her mouth. But suddenly getting over the shock of the frying pan attack the second voice in her head shouted "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
She broke away from the kiss suddenly and got up shaking her head "No, I can't, I hate you, I hate you" she whispered half to herself before turning around and running up the stairs leaving a very confused Draco behind.  
  
Hoped you liked this chap  
  
Where starting to get some romance here  
  
Please tell me what you think and give any advice  
  
Luv  
  
Crazy phyco girl 


	6. Sweet kiss

Disclaimer: I own Draco and Ginny. *J.K. slaps writer* Ok, ok I don't own them! Id love to own them (especially Draco) but I don't! Happy! I think I'll go cry! *Runs out sobbing*  
  
Thanx to my loyal reviewers:  
  
Japanese Goth: Thanx and yes the fifth book is amazing but I'm so sad about who dies  
  
SamAnn: Thanx  
  
Mmm: Thanx  
  
PLEASE PLEASE keep writting! OMG this is sooooo GOOD! : Thanks and yea apparently my teachers don't like me:)  
  
Bob: I Will  
  
Ryuu-chan2000: Thanx  
  
Mmn673: Thank you  
  
Noelle: Thanx  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy: Thanx  
  
Hpfreak: Thanx  
  
Thank you guys for all your support and for being so patient!  
  
(A/N Sorry this took so long but I have been suffering from lack of motivation and boredom. Do you know how hard it is to write when you're bored? Well anyway, hope u like.)  
  
Draco sat on the floor feeling stunned. His plans had always been for him to make the first move, yes she would resist but he would eventually have her, but instead she had made the first move. SHE had kissed HIM! After the event she seemed to be in shock. She had said she hated him then ran off.  
  
Draco sat there for a while thinking. What would he say at lunch when he saw her? What would he do?  
  
For the first time in his life Draco felt nervous. His plans had gone out the window. She, without realizing it had gained control. He used to believe her predictable but now he wasn't sure. Draco Malfoy didn't know what was going to happen next and he hated it.  
  
Draco finally got up and went to his rooms to get ready for lunch. His room was much like Ginny's except for a few differences. For one his colour scheme was green and silver. His room also had a set of weights in one corner of the room (how else would he have gotten his figure?)  
  
Draco realizing that he still had a while till lunch decided to take a bath before getting dressed. He picked out a black shirt pants and shoes. He looked himself up and down in the mirror. Deciding he was absolutely perfect in every way (A/N Draco is so cocky that its almost painful to write) he made his way down to lunch.  
  
He arrived exactly on time to find (to his annoyance) that Ginny was already there and had started eating.  
  
"Didn't your Mother ever tell you it was rude to start eating before everyone was at the table?" Draco said as he sat down  
  
"Didn't your Mother tell you it was rude for you to exist?" Ginny retorted with a fake smile on her face  
  
Draco just glared at her as he sat down and helped himself to the food. The rest of the meal continued in silence.  
  
Ginny finished her meal at walked quickly towards the door but Draco was quicker. Her caught her arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"Let me go" she said almost pleading with him  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he said looking down at her  
  
She remained silent and looked away  
  
"Look at me" he commanded  
  
She looked at him, her eyes showing two conflicting emotions  
  
"Why?" he whispered  
  
"Please, let me go" Ginny begged "just let me go"  
  
"Not until you tell me" Draco said firmly  
  
"I don't know!" she whispered "I really don't know!"  
  
She tried to push him away but he was stronger and before she could object his lips claimed hers  
  
"Why did you do that?" she finally managed to say when he came up for air  
  
"Because I was blessing you by letting you be one of the lucky girls who gets the chance to have Draco Malfoy kiss them." He whispered in her ear  
  
Her face turned red and he didn't see her hand coming till it connected with his face  
  
"You slimy little git, you are the most self obsessed person I have ever met! Good night!" she yelled at him  
  
She then turned on heel and walked out of the room  
  
Draco just stood there with his hand on his cheek with one thought in his head  
  
"Maybe this could turn out to be quite interesting after all" **************************************************************************** *******  
  
*******I was going to end it there but since I haven't been updating much lately I will tell more******  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
How dare he! HOW DARE HE! He kissed her then acted like she was one of his fan club, acted like SHE was lucky to be kissed by HIM! That egotistical little shit!!! When she was almost going to tell him how she felt, how could she have been so stupid, how could she have even contemplated liking him?  
  
But his body had felt so strong against hers. The way it felt to be held in his arms. She could just see his gray, no, more like silver eyes look at her. The way that his hair which was normally well brushed (with out the gel or greasiness now) was slightly unruffled and gave him a kind of handsome, rugged appearance. She put her fingers too her lips remembering how sweet his lips had felt on hers. The way they felt hard but soft all at the same time.  
  
"No" she said to herself shaking off the thoughts she did not want to face "He is a egotistical scumbag who I could never be happy with."  
  
Felling secure that she would not let those unwanted emotions take hold again she got into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Draco sat in his study. He wanted to do something that she might find.sweet. He wanted her to believe that he was sorry for what he said, which he wasn't (although one part of him said otherwise). He wanted her too feel less angry with him therefor allowing him to get under her defenses, or under her clothes, whichever one worked, he wasn't picky.  
  
After pondering different alternatives for a wile he decided upon one and instantly sent for one of the house elves.  
  
The next morning she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up to find the entire bed covered in rose petals including in her hair. She stepped out of bed to find there was a trail of them leading too the bathroom.  
  
"I bet the git is in there and thinks just because he litters by bed with flowers ill forgive him and be seduced by him" she muttered to herself  
  
But to her amassment (and slight disappointment) there was no Draco in the bath. Instead the bath was littered with rose petals. Also by the bath where an assortment of bath oils that ranged from tropical fruits to flowers. She quickly undressed and slipped into the bath to find it was just the right temperature. She chose her favorite scents and liberally sprinkled them in the bath and on herself. She then lay back to soak.  
  
Half and hour later after realizing that she was starting to resemble a prawn she got out and dried herself. She went to the bathroom counter and found a rose with a note attached.  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
I apologize for my behavior yesterday To make it up to you I have decided to give you the day off I will be taking you to dinner at one of the leading restaurants I have pushed breakfast back to 11 because I decided you deserved to sleep in Hope you will accepted my humble apology  
  
Yours sincerely The one and only Draco Malfoy  
  
"Yer right!" Ginny scoffed "Draco apologizing, I wonder when the pigs will fly in the window"  
  
Ginny was starting to be suspicious, Draco was never nice to anybody, especially not to her His only goal in life was to shag every reasonably pretty girl in all of the wizarding world and maybe the muggle world too. Yes, he was defiantly up to something and she was going to show him that nobody pulls the wool over Ginny Wesley's eyes!  
  
Hope you liked it! Luv u all!  
  
Please review and get me motivated cos I just LOVE getting reviews!  
  
From  
  
Crazy phyco girl 


	7. Beach babe

Sorry this took so long I had a mental blank  
  
Thanx to my reveiwers  
  
AngelGurl2: Thanx for the support  
  
Americasweetie: Thanx  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy: Boy I love devoted readers  
  
Americangirl: Yes Draco is cute isn't he  
  
Deranged Elegance: I have no sense of grammar  
  
sweetie2: Thanx  
  
headstrong523 : Thanx  
  
DanielsBfbf: I like that idea. Mmmm intresting *grins evily*  
  
Draco was sitting at the table already eating when she went to breakfast. Breakfast was usually nice but today it was bordering on extravagant.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Draco asked pleasantly  
  
"As good as the other nights, only up until now you haven't cared" Ginny replied helping herself to several kiwi fruits  
  
"I was thinking, since you have the day off, we could go down and visit the beach shops, maybe go swimming, have fish and chips, I hear they're popular in these muggle locations." Draco said ignoring the Ginny's last comment  
  
"Yes, I remember you gave me bale for what was it again, Good behavior?"  
  
"Now, now, I start being nice and you start being even more touchy than usual, why would that be I wonder" Draco told her raising his eyebrows  
  
"Because you're not nice Draco and you know it! What is the ulterior motive here?"  
  
"Why, I'm shocked. To think that I would do a thing like that!" Draco said dramatically  
  
"Don't give me that shit! You're up to something"  
  
Draco than got up and knelt beside her chair and took her hand (A/N No! he is NOT proposing!)  
  
"Ginny, I do not have an ulterior motive. I just want to treat you. I realize I have been a complete dick these last few days but I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you" Draco said giving her his winning smile *This should help take down her defenses*  
  
Ginny still looked suspicious but she gave in and smiled back (A/N Draco doesn't give a real smile much but when he dose you just melt *sighs*)  
  
"Fine, I'll believe you but don't try anything, ok?" Ginny said forcing herself NOT to look at Draco incase she completely melted into a pile of slush  
  
"Ok" Draco replied feeling a twinge of guilt as he said it  
  
"Well I guess I better go get ready," Ginny said getting up and walking briskly out of the room  
  
10 minuets later Ginny came down dressed in a white short sundress over a emerald green bikini. Her hair was mostly out except for a few strands pulled back out of her eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back like a blood red river.  
  
*Oh my god she's gorgeous* Draco thought as he watched her descend the stairs. He had had time to get changed into his green and silver board shorts before she came down.  
  
She walked up to him and smiled "You ready to go?" she asked  
  
"Yer" he said heading towards the door feeling slightly nervous and hating the feeling  
  
Draco headed straight for the beach since it was too early for lunch. Lucky for them the beach was practically deserted so they could pick any spot to lie down their towels.  
  
Ginny sat down, took of her sundress and started rubbing sunscreen over herself.  
  
Draco eyed her up and down liking what he saw. She had quite a good sized chest, probably a c cup, unlike Pansy who's daily routine included drinking a breast enlarging potion which had caused her breasts to become big enough to be used as air bags in a crash. Ginny also has a flat stomach not the stomachs of body builders but just flat and smooth. His eyes roamed lower to see long shapely legs. "yes" he though "It was defiantly worth hiring her"  
  
Ginny struggled as she tried to wipe sunscreen on her back but just ended up moving it around a bit  
  
"Fuck!" she swore as she got some in her hair  
  
"Do you think you could give me a hand instead of standing there smirking?" she said glaring up at him  
  
"Yer, ok" he said as he knelt behind her  
  
Draco pushed her hair over her shoulder and out of the way as he squeezed a good amount of sunscreen onto his hands.  
  
Ginny felt his hands on her skin as the gently massaged her back. She let out a small sigh as his hands got firmer. He was probably as skilled as any massager. He started to travel lover and she had to stop herself from moaning. He traveled down until he reached the top of her swimmers. When she realized how low he was she quickly jumped up muttering a thank you before running down the beach into the water.  
  
Draco watched her squeal as she jumped into the cold water. He smirked, she had been completely relaxed, and was that a sigh he heard? Yes, this was going very well indeed.  
  
(A/N I was going to end there but since I have taken so long on this chapter I decided to continue)  
  
Draco walked down to the water and headed out to where Ginny was with her back to him trying to stay above the water so as not to get her hair wet.  
  
Draco decided the you just couldn't possibly go to the beach and not get your hair wet, it would ruin the whole experience. He dived under the water and headed out towards her. When he saw her legs though the foggy water he grabbed hold and pulled. Ginny fell down with a cry before she hit the water. Ginny came spluttering to the surface.  
  
"YOU DICK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I WASHED MY HAIR JUST TODAY!" Ginny yelled at Draco  
  
"Well your probably going to wash it tonight anyway so what's the big deal Draco said smirking at her  
  
"Well.um.. It's just the principal of the matter" Ginny replied unconvincingly  
  
"Well screw principle and have some fun" He said as he swepped her of her feet as she squealed with glee  
  
"Put me down you great oaf, you'll drop me" Ginny said before escaping and diving under the water  
  
When she re emerged she was about a meter away. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lent in to kiss her but before he did he realized her trick. She had just dumped a handful of sand down his pants!!! She had also escaped before he could react.  
  
"Your going to pay for that one as she took a peak over her shoulder." He yelled playfully after her  
  
"No" She yelled back "That was payback" She then ran onto the beach and started to dry off  
  
Ok that's it for chapter 7 What do you think? I had a mental break down half way though and couldn't think of what to write This is harder than it looked If you find a problemb with gramma punctuation etc send your complaints to my beata at frewiscooldcf@hotmail.com Oh well if anyone can guess where this line from a movie came from I will update faster, but its really easy so you should get it "A doll with a sinus problem" Good guessing  
  
Crazy phyco girl 


	8. A quick lesson in muggle dining plus not...

Chapter : A lesson in muggle dinning plus not another outfit!  
  
Oh by the way the Quote was from "Two Weeks Notice" which is a wonderful movie  
  
Thanx to all my loyal readers  
  
Mmn673: Thanx ill do my best to update fast  
  
SaKuRa LoVa: Thanx  
  
Noelle: Thanx  
  
Anglegurl2:Thanx  
  
Loco4laos:Yer I just have the R rating cos there will be stuff later on and I don't want PG readers getting hooked  
  
Xangelcrisisx: Thanx  
  
nAwTe X BaYbEe: Heres more  
  
KrystianMalfoy: Thanx for your support  
  
Marie the Black Rose: Yes but it keeps stuffing up. Btw its computer not computor  
  
Hids: Yes lets all go Awwww together  
  
Ace Fyre: That's ok  
  
Breanna: Don't worry, I will  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy: Thanx soo much, if I get stuck for ideas I won't hesitate to e-mail you  
  
Penivy: Thanx  
  
Beebopodiqqity: (how do you remember that name??) Thanx for the complements, heres the more  
  
Hpfreak8: Thanx  
  
Piper-h-99: Here's your update  
  
Sweetstar3: Thanx  
  
Lavenderab: Thank you  
  
Alexis: Thank you  
  
Tanx: Yer everybody read and revew Tanx's story, ok  
  
*&@$KeLpIeS$@&*: Thanx for the support  
  
Nina-beena: Here's the more  
  
Dream-catcher27: Sorry about the wait I just find it hard to get motivated, sorry  
  
HOT AIR BALLON BLOND: Thanx, I promise to continue  
  
Thats-So-Raven: Feel free to send an e-mail to my old betta since it is my older brother and I don't care how much rude e-mail he gets, so knock yourself out. You'll be happy to know I now have a new and better betta reader  
  
Wow, I have a lot of readers  
  
Love you all, hope you enjoy the chap  
  
After the beach they went to lunch. Ginny having aced Muggle Studies handled the purchases and Draco, having grown up in a house that had only the finest cuisine found "fish and chips" unfamiliar asked Ginny to order for him.  
  
"You mean to tell me you have never had fish and chips before?" Ginny asked looking astonished.  
  
"Well I have had fish before but it smelt and looked a lot different to this stuff but no I have never had chips "Draco said simply," what exactly are they? I have never been told".  
  
"Yeah, probably cause you where too proud to ask, anyway, chips are simply small strips of potato cooked in a deep fryer," Ginny informed him trying not to laugh at his slightly confused look.  
  
"What's a deep fryer??"  
  
At this Ginny couldn't help laughing, "A deep fryer is a big tub of boiling oil"  
  
"You mean to tell me they boil the food in that black stuff they get out of the ground??" Draco said looking very shocked.  
  
"No! It's a different type of oil. It comes out of olives. They call it cooking oil" Ginny replied finding this conversation highly amusing.  
  
"Ok" Draco told her still looking a bit unsure "well I guess we should order"  
  
"Yer, ok, lets both get fish and chips," She told the server the order then turned to Draco.  
  
"What type of salt do you want on your chips? Chicken or normal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There is more than one kind?" Draco said once again looking confused.  
  
"Ok, we'll get normal" She told the server before once again turning to Draco, "Do you want tomato sauce?" she asked Draco before seeing his expression,  
  
"I guess not what about tarter sauce?" Another blank expression "ok, that will be all thank you".  
  
After finishing their meal and Draco proclaiming loudly over and over again that it was the best thing he had ever tasted they headed back to the house. By the time they had got home it was already 5pm (since they had made many pit stops along the way)  
  
"Look at the time, we better start getting ready, my reservation is for 6" Draco told her "and since women take too long to get ready you better start"  
  
"Ok, um.Draco I didn't bring anything that can be worn to a restaurant" Ginny said looking at her feet embarrassed. Draco smiled at her sympathetically,  
  
"Don't worry, I got the house elves to make you something"  
  
Ginny quickly looked at him and ran upstairs. Moments later the sound of,  
  
"DDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! !!!!!!"  
  
Could be heard throughout the house. She came running back down carrying a green silk dress in her dainty hands.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he said smirking.  
  
"Look how high this slit comes" Ginny said giving him the death glare.  
  
"It's the latest fashion," he said politely, "you do want to be in fashion don't you?"  
  
"Well of course but does it have to be that high, does it?" Ginny whined.  
  
"Yes it does, it will look stunning, plus we don't have time to make a new one, know go get changed or we will be late, like I said women take forever" Draco said ushering her out the door and back upstairs.  
  
Thirty minutes later Draco had finished changing and was waiting impatiently for Ginny. Hearing someone coming down the stairs he turned around and his eyes fell upon Ginny. The silk dress clung to her in all the right places; it was cut low V-neck and went all the way down to her ankles. The green set of her red hair luminously. Her hair was up in a mass of ringlets with a few left out, cascading down her face gently and on her feet she wore green stilettos. Draco drew in a breath. She looked marvelous, beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning" Draco said in awe.  
  
"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, shall we go?" Ginny replied blushing slightly.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked to the restaurant seeing as it was only down the street. When they arrived at the restaurant (which looked extremely fancy and expensive) they where shown to their table by a very stuffy looking French waiter. Draco immediately ordered the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu. Just as the wine arrived at the table  
  
"GINNY!!" she heard a yell and looked over her shoulder to see her brother walking towards them, his face as read as his hair.  
  
"Oh.um.hi Ron" Ginny said strategically placing herself between Ron and Draco so that she could prevent a fistfight.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY" Ron yelled at her. By now the whole restaurant had gone quiet and was watching the scene in front of them.  
  
"Well. . . .I . . . ." Ginny started  
  
"Ron, come on, lets have dinner" Came a voice behind him  
  
"Just a second Pansy" Ron said quickly.  
  
Draco's thoughts *Oh my fucking god!!! I knew she sleeps around but not THAT around!*  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RON!! Ginny yelled "HOW DARE YOU GO OFF AT ME ABOUT BEING SEEN WITH DRACO WHEN YOU'RE WITH PANSY, I MEAN I HAVE AN EXCUSE, I'M WORKING FOR HIM!!"  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU'RE A PROSTITUTE?? HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME?"  
  
"NO YOU MORON, I'M HIS FUCKING MAID!"  
  
"Oh. . . . Well I was just . . . .um . . .. helping Pansy. That's why I'm with her" by this point Pansy was looking very annoyed, her manicured nails tapping against the mahogany wood table angrily. Ginny laughed bitterly,  
  
"Yer, helping her learn the human anatomy," she said glaring at him.  
  
"Well.I'll tell mum you where with Malfoy" Ron threatened, his eyes glaring at Draco.  
  
"Yer and I'll tell mum you declared your undying love for Pansy in the middle of a restaurant" Ginny retorted.  
  
"I did not," Ron protested.  
  
"Yes but she doesn't know that. Let's go somewhere less stuffy Draco," She said dragging a smug looking Draco out of the restaurant leaving behind a very annoyed Ron  
  
"Very well done" Draco congratulated her as they left the building,  
  
"Shut up, I'm not in the mood" Ginny said walking up the street, where's the nearest pub?"  
  
"Up the street and round the corner if I remember correctly" Draco replied "and can you stop dragging me, I can walk by myself you know"  
  
"Sorry" she said simply as she let go. They arrived at the pub and both ordered a beer. Both of them looked out of place in the crowded group of casually dressed people.  
  
"God I hate Ron some times, he's the reason I never had a boyfriend while I was at Hogwarts, everybody was too afraid to go near me in case he released his wrath on them" Ginny complained before sculling her beer and getting a refill.  
  
"Yes I can vaguely remember that, and don't drink it so fast, I heard girls find it hard to hold their liquor" Draco said smirking at her.  
  
"I could drink you under the table any day!" Ginny said indignantly.  
  
"Ok your on" Draco exclaimed before ordering another round.  
  
********************5 Beers, 3 whiskeys and 13 shots of tequila later************************  
  
"Little Peter Cotton Tail, hopping down the bunny trail, hippity hoppity Easter's on its way!!!" Draco and Ginny sang drunkenly, the stench of liquor reeked off them.  
  
"You know you're my best friend" Ginny slurred leaning on Draco's shoulder as they wobbled down the street.  
  
"No, you're my best friend" Draco he insisted back, his words slurred together "Hey I just had a brilliant idea!"  
  
"Yes and what's this brilliant idea of yours eh?" Ginny asked trying to focus on his face, although this was hard as she could see three Dracos in front of her.  
  
"Why don't we rent a car and drive around" he giggled stupidly.  
  
"That's a great idea," she said blinking owlishly at him "Can you drive?"  
  
"No, but hey if I learnt to ride a broom in 5 minutes I can learn to drive in the same amount of time, I mean it can't be that hard"  
  
"Ok, lets go"  
  
*******************************10 minuets later***************************  
  
"Left, no, no I mean right, wait I think it's straight ahead" Ginny said trying to figure out the map (the only problem was she was looking at a map of Africa, that and she was trying to follow rivers)  
  
"Make up your mind cos I don't recognize any of this" Draco said squinting ahead "We're on a very narrow road, that's all I can make out"  
  
Ginny looked up,  
  
"Crap Draco, you're driving on the foot path!" Ginny yelled surprised.  
  
Draco squinted once more,  
  
"Well I'll be dammed, your right!" He said as he suddenly swerved just missing a couple of trees and a few very scared looking pedestrians.  
  
*************3 hours later, 100 wrong turns and dead-ends later they finally got home************  
  
Ginny and Draco leaning on each other for support stumbled up to Ginny's room.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful night" Ginny said starring up at him  
  
She then stretched up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss goodnight but as their lips met the kiss quickly became heated. Kissing each other hungrily, they stumbled towards her bed. As they moved Draco's top had come of completely while Ginny's dress was folded over and only being held up by her hips. Draco looked down at Ginny when realization hit him, she was drunk, she didn't really want to do this, it would be just like rape. He took a step back, releasing her from his grip.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny said looking confused.  
  
"I got to go" was all he said before leaving the room.  
  
************************** In Draco's room ***************************  
  
"Damn, what was I thinking?" he thought to himself as he eased himself onto his bed, "she was right there for me to have and I left, could I be beginning to . . . . .NO! Malfoys don't have a heart! It must be the alcohol, yes that's it"  
  
He then turned over and went to sleep, trying to forget what had just happen.  
  
Beta read by: hids  
  
Thanx Hids, couldn't have done it without you Everyone give hids a round of applauds *loud clapping and cheering is heard coming from the author*  
  
I hope this chap has better grammar than before Thanx for all your support Please keep reviewing cos it helps me get motivated OOO this is the longest chapter yet, I'm sooooo proud. Luv ya  
  
Crazy phyco girl 


	9. chappet for you

Hey guys I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated more but I have had a really busy holidays so far and have found no time plus I'm finding it hard to get motivated please don't kill me *hides* so here's a chapet to keep you entertained while I get motovated. You review's help though, without them I would have given up already, so keep them coming, oh and btw if have any ideas just throw them at me and I'll do my best to include them all cos ima running out of ideas. Thanks heaps  
  
beebopodiggity: woops forgot about that  
  
aytyCS96 : sorry for taking so long  
  
Marie the Black Rose: Lol, tis k, yes, we all love Draco, damn ginny for taking him *walks of grumbling to self* Champagne : sorry for the wait  
  
mmn673: Love the ranting, love the advice soz for the wait  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy: thank you  
  
Niere Evenstar: sorry for the wait, thanks   
  
SaKuRa LoVa: *grins evilly*  
  
jen-6089: dw it will have action ;) ;) nug nug  
  
xangelcrisisx : heres some more  
  
hids: don't worry, your only human, or are you??? *shifty eyes*  
  
annonomousmonkeys: yer, he hides it very well, so well infact he can't even find it :S oh well  
  
Ace Fyre: mmmm, suger, coke suger, air.*giggles uncontrollably* no im never high, what makes you think that??? :D  
  
loony bella: Damn dos this mean I have to die??  
  
Moonlight And Roses - HPFreak8: woops *runs away screaming*  
  
LiLbLueangeL: hear u go  
  
HyperCaz: oh bugger off alyce :P  
  
AmericanGirl1114: sorry to keep you anticipating  
  
s1lver-3yes: thanx ps don't blame hids for bad spelling this chap, she's away on holiday  
  
HEARTBREAKER07!!! : sorry it took so long  
  
Madison27: thanx sorry for the wait   
  
Ginny woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. A house elf had come in and was pouring water into a glass for her.  
  
"owww my head, could you pore that water a little softer??" Ginny said trying to not make any sudden movements  
  
"This is not water miss Ginny, this is hangover potion miss, it will make you as good as new miss, Mr. Malfoy said to bring some up for you" the house elf stuttered passing her the glass  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said eyeing the glass wearily before sculling it  
  
"Ewwwwwww that's disgusting!!!!" Ginny said forcing herself not to spit it out "what's in it?"  
  
"Well.." The house elf started  
  
"No, on second thoughts don't tell me" Ginny said relieved that the potion seemed to be working. She suddenly remembered flashes of last night, her kissing Draco, her lying on the bed half naked. What had they done??? Then she remembered the rest. Draco stepping back and leaving. Relief and disappointment filled her at the same time. Why had he left, he could have had her but instead he left. Did he remember that she was a Wesley?? Did he think her repulsive??  
  
"Miss Ginny, Mr. Malfoy wishes you to join him at breakfast" said the house elf before turning and leaving  
  
Damn, why do I have to face him today?? Damit, I had fun last night..with a Malfoy!! I think I'm beginning to like him, but why?? Yes he can be charming and funny and witty and kind, oh and those eyes, those lips that body...  
  
"Miss Wesley, Mr. Malfoy requests your presence immediately" the house elf said as she popped in then out bringing Ginny out of her day dream  
  
Ginny trying to forget about her previous thoughts quickly got dressed and went down the stairs  
  
Draco sat down in the dining room resisting the urge to pace. He had decided this morning that he had a bit more than a strong attraction for the Wesley girl and so he couldn't afford to lose her. Thinking about this he had made the decision to..  
  
"Draco" Ginny said as she entered the room  
  
"Ginny" Draco replied with a nod, "take a seat"  
  
Ginny sat down at the table watching Draco carefully  
  
"I have decided that I had a good time with you yesterday, more fun than the other days and I was wondering if.well.if you.um..would like to stay as my guest instead of my maid?" Draco told her studying the carpet  
  
"I'd love to" Ginny replied shyly showing as much interest in the carpet as Draco had  
  
Draco's head shot up "you would? Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That's great, do you want to go to that muggle thing, the um, carnival I think it is, its meant to be really fun?"  
  
"Ok, I'll just go get changed into something more appropriate" Ginny said still smiling, she then got up and left the room and ran up the stairs  
  
ok that's this chapet for you oh and btw I didn't have time to get it beta read so don't blamb hids blame me k guys and remember what I said about those ideas, keep em comeing!!! Luv ya all Crazy phyco girl 


	10. carnival

Hi guys, b4 u kill me for taking so long give me a running start. Tell u what I'll post this then I'll run off, u read this then count till 2 900 567 and then u can come after me, ready steady GO! Oh and ps this chap hasn't been betaed so be lenient plz, thanx luv ya all  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, anyone who says I do obviously wants to get me locked up in prison or something. I own the plot though  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. You probably have left me since iv taken so long but this is for anyone who's left  
  
Thank you to  
  
Solin: Thanx soz for the wait  
  
Madison27: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long  
  
HyperCaz: Alyce shifty eyes has been around ages  
  
Loki-Gurl16: Here u go  
  
tanx: Read more carefully and it will be revealed to you  
  
Alexis: Sorry for the wait  
  
Sammy Rettop Malfoy Snape: ok I'm gonna use the karaoke idea in a later chap an I'm gonna use the others later 2, I have to use sticky photos somewhere  
  
Iced Faerie: sorry for the wait  
  
HERATBREAKER07: I used the Ferris Wheel idea!!   
  
Marie the Black Rose: hee hee nice too meet another phyco, I was starting to feel lonely all alone in my white padded room!  
  
Lez'sBabyGurl4eva: Sorry for the wait  
  
SexySlytherinChick: Im glad ur kindin other wise u would have been going on a long time with ought air  
  
KtMcBaby74647: Thanx!!  
  
Aly: Thanx, I had fun, sorry for the wait   
  
Xangelcrisisx: here u go  
  
beebopodiggity: this is a bit longer, hope u like  
  
PharaohsBeloved: thanx!  
  
s1lver-3yes: soz bout the length, kido?? Awwwww now I feel young and igsignificant, oh well  
  
mashimaro: Ur idea has been used, thanx  
  
I'd also like to thank those readers that gave me ideas if you don't see the idea you gave me here it will probably be used later. Thank you everyone!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Draco paced down stairs waiting for Ginny to come down "Why do women always take so long to get ready, I mean its been about half an hour"  
  
He heard someone coming down the stairs, he looked up to see her running down and jumping the last few stairs. She was dressed casually. Her long fiery hair was pulled back into a high pony. She was wearing a denim skirt that came just above her knee and a tight white t-shirt with a strawberry on the front and the words saying "bight me"  
  
"Hi, I'm ready lets go, come on"  
  
Draco realized he was staring and hit himself mentally, "yep I'm coming"  
  
They walked outside and Draco flagged down a taxi. When they got there Ginny stopped and stared, sure she'd read about carnivals in muggle studies but she'd never been to one before, it was so.......big!  
  
"Do you want to go on that" Draco asked pointing to the huge round weel that was slowly spinning around  
  
"Oh you mean the Ferris Wheel?" Ginny said looking at it "No I'm terrified of heights"  
  
"But how can you be u played every year except the last 2 and u where damn good at it Quidditch"  
  
"Yer I wasn't afraid of heights then but during the holidays at the end of my 5th year I fell off my broom and got badly injured, ever since I can't stand heights"  
  
"Oh, ok, we won't go on it then, how bout that he said pointing to the dodgem cars, they look kind of fun and I should be able to drive on now since I'm not drunk"  
  
"Yer lets give it a go"  
  
The rest of the day flew by as they figured out Draco drove just as badly sober as he did drunk, found out how sticky fairy floss really can be and that its not a wise idea to spin round really fast after eating a hamburger. Near the end of the day they where going past the Ferries Wheel when................  
  
"Shit! Ron and Pansy, quick we can't let them see us!" Ginny hissed at Draco  
  
"I thought You didn't car what he thought"  
  
"I don't but I've been Having a really good day and all Ron ever dos is put me in a bad mood. Shit, where goanna have to get on the Ferris Wheel!"  
  
"But your scared of heights"  
  
"Don't u think I know that! But I'd rather face my fear than him" she said to the red haired boy that had failed to notice them yet "Now quick get on!"  
  
She then proceeded to drag him into the cage like compartment. As the cage began to rise Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed onto the nearest thing, Draco!  
  
"Draco looked down at the small form holding on to him. She looked cute when she screwed up her eyes like that. Her hair smelt of roses and wild flowers. Suddenly there was a crrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk and a Crack and the Ferris Wheel came to a halt. Ginny let out a yell and squeezed Draco tighter.  
  
"What happened Draco?" She said looking up at him  
  
"I don't know I'll just see if I can see  
  
He looked through the bars of the cage to see that apparently one of the gears had broken. They weren't in any danger but they where told it will be quite a wait before that can get them all down. They where also told that since they where at the top they would be last to be rescued.  
  
"What, I can't wait up here, its up too high, and its seems to be swaying too much, its not safe!!" Ginny said to Draco looking fearful.  
  
"Don't worry Gin. Let me ask you something, are you scared of boats?"  
  
"Well no but what has that got to do with anything??"  
  
"Well if you sit on the base of this cage thing you can't see around you, you can only see the sky, just pretend your in a boat and you'll be fine"  
  
"Well I guess it might work" Ginny replied as she sat down next to Draco on the floor. She sat by herself for a while before the rocking scared her again and she held on to Draco for comfort. They sat there like that in silence for about half an hour.  
  
"I'm sorry this day was spoilt" Draco said breaking the silence "I was really hoping that this day would be wonderful"  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled "But it was wonderful, I really had fun, I had fun watching you try and drive a bumper car straight, I loved it when you bought me a 4 layered ice cream just because I joked that I wanted one, I loved how when my top flavor fell off you bought me another one even though I still had three flavors left and it didn't matter, I loved how you got scared when the wooden horses on the Merry-Go-Round started moving. I loved it all thank you for taking me."  
  
Draco was looking at her thinking about how wonderful this woman was. Her lips where just centimeters from his. So red. He leaned towards her his lips brushing hers. "I had fun to" he said before he kissed he  
  
Ginny after saying her speech realized how close he was, how warm he was. He lent towards her, his lips brushing hers "I had fun to" he said then his lips where on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. The kiss grew more heated and Ginny found herself straddling Draco. Draco's shirt had started to be unbuttoned and Ginny's top was coming up.  
  
"Ah-herm" a voice sounded, they both looked up to find on of the rescuers looking though the bars at them "Do u want to come down now or should I come back later?"  
  
Draco and Ginny both blushed crimson  
  
"We'll come now" Ginny muttered pulling down her t-shirt and studying the floor.  
  
Draco silently cursed the rescuer for interrupting so soon  
  
When they got down they asked one of the rescuers what time it was and they where informed that it was 5pm  
  
"How would you like to go watch the sunset from the wharf?" Draco asked Ginny "Its meant to be absolutely spectacular"  
  
"Yer, that sounds great to me"  
  
Just as they where about to leave Ginny spotted something  
  
"Oh my God, I've seen one of those in muggle studies, you get in it and it takes a photo of you and then you can stick it on things! We have to try it!"  
  
"Umm ok I guess we can, do u know how to work it??"  
  
"It can't be too hard, come on!" she said walking to the photo booth pulling Draco behind her.  
  
When they got in the booth Ginny looked around "I knew it couldn't be too hard! Look they have directions written up!" "Insert coin here" Draco read, "what coin do they mean, do they want the funny big silver on, the little silver ones or the gold ones???  
  
"Try the big silver one first" Ginny said  
  
Draco got out a 50c coin and tried to push it though the gap  
  
"Nup, doesn't fit"  
  
"Then try the small silver ones"  
  
"Didn't u do muggle studies, shouldn't u know this!"  
  
"I only remembered the interesting things!! Now just try the coins"  
  
"Ok, ok" Draco muttered and pushed the 10c coin in "Ok now what"  
  
"Ok it says here push to start" she said pointing to the big red button  
  
"I don't know, in all those movies they say don't touch the red button"  
  
"But here they are telling us to press it" Ginny said as she pushed the big red button"  
  
"I'm sorry but you need more money" the machine said  
  
"It spoke" Draco said looking at it weirdly  
  
"It's just a voice recording" Ginny said "try the gold coin, the small one  
  
"Ok," Draco said inserting the $2 coin and pressing the big red button  
  
"Ok" The voice said, "strike a pose and when you are ready push the red button again"  
  
"What dos it mean by pose?" Draco asked  
  
"Just make sure you look like you want to look for the photo"  
  
"Ok" Draco then said as a sly grin appeared on his face. He then grabbed her and started to kiss her, she tasted of strawberries. As he kissed her his hand fumbled around for the red button, he found it and the voice said "Smile" then there was a flash and the voice said once more "thank you come again"  
  
Draco pulled away from Ginny and grinned at her, "like that you mean"  
  
"Well I guess if you want a picture like that" Ginny replied smiling back  
  
"Well I did, now where do u get the pictures?"  
  
Down there she said pointing to a slot where a role of pictures had fallen out  
  
He took them out and looked at them "perfect he smirked, absolutely perfect  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok time for me to go to bed, if you haven't deserted me plz review and remember before you can come and kill me you have to count to 2 900 567, have fun! *Skips off to bed* Luv Crazy Phyco Girl 


	11. Complications

Hehe yer hi, im back, and I brought a chapter with me, im gonna post it and run cos I havent updated in a year and I was feelin kinda guilty so yer, hers the next chapter, not very long but oh well, better than nothing I guess

Disclaimer: I don't own it

That night when getting back from the carnival Ginny lay in bed thinking about the days events, was she falling in love with Draco? What was it that she saw in Dracos eyes? Was it love or just lust? As these questions spun round her head in another room in the house the same types of thoughts gnawed away at Draco.

There was something about Ginny that he couldn't put his finger on. He thought less and less of her as weasly and more of as Ginny. True she was very pretty but he'd met more attractive women in his life so what was it about Ginny that called to him? Why her out of all the rich beautiful successful women in the world, why his families sworn enemies?

The next morning Ginny got up early and went for a walk on the beach. She sat down to watch the sunrise over the ocean when a football landed beside her, she turned around to see a group of guys who had been playing on the beach.

A handsome looking guy came up "Hey, sorry bout that, we didn't hit u did we?"

"Nah, it just missed me" Ginny replied smiling

"Good, Hi I'm Tom"

"I'm Ginny, you live around here?"

"Nah, me and my mates are here for the holidays, what bout you?"

"Yer, I'm here for work"

"Cool, so where you…"

"Hey Tom!" his mates yelled, "stop chattin her up and pass us back the ball"

Ginny and Tom both blushed

"Well I guess I'll catch u later" Tom said running off to his mates

"I hope so" Ginny whispered

When Ginny got back to the house Draco was already awake

"Where have u been?" He asked

"Just went walkin on the beach"

"I saw u talking to some guy from my balcony"

"So? Aren't I allowed to talk to people now?"

"He was very good looking" Draco said shortly

"Yes he was"

"Do you like him?"

"I just met him" Ginny was now getting angry, stupid jealous guys

"Slut" Was all Draco said before storming off

Ginny stoped the first tear from escaping her eye until she heard Dracos bedroom door slam


	12. Gonna get ya

Hey hey look it's a new chapter! And only a bit late! He …….he…..he :)

Yer its shore….oh well…..i wrote 3 pages, went to dinner and my bro closed without saving, I chased him round the house for a while……….. yer

Disclaimer: I don't own it

"Well" Ginny thought after Draco left "If he's going to be jealous over nothing I'm gonna give him something to be jealous about!"

She ran upstairs, had a shower and got changed into the emerald Green bikini Draco was so fond of. She brushed her hair and pulled back the front strands letting the rest flow free. Looking at the clock she realized it was still quite early in the morning so she forced herself to sit down and read a book. Tom had said he'd bee there all day, so there wasn't a rush and she didn't want to come off as desperate.

The hours seemed to drag by until finally it was 11am, she decided she had waited sufficiently long enough and headed down to the beach.

She got down onto the sand and she saw Tom body boarding in the surf. He turned around and spotted her and started heading over. She gave a quick wave and walked towards him.

"Hey! I thought u said u wouldn't be able to come down today" He said as he picked up his towl and started to dry off.

"Yer, well my boss gave me the day off" she said thinking the small lie wouldn't matter

"Awsom, you wanna go have lunch or somthin cos im starving?"

"Yer that would be great, how dos fish and chips sound" she replied with an grin

2 hours later

"Well I've had a really nice time" Ginny said as she finished off her drink

"Yer its been great talking to you, I cant believe we've been talking for 2 hours!"

"I know, but it feels like its only been a few minutes" Ginny laughed "I better go now though, my boss might get mad"

"Yer ok, I …uuuummm….hope to see u around"

"Yer" Ginny smiled "me to"

She started to walk away when he called out to her

"Do you….ummm….maybe wanna do somthin tonight, like go out to a resterant or somthin?"

"Yer, that would be great" Ginny said "is 6 good for you?"

"Yer! Great!"

"Ok well I'll cya then" she said and walked off


	13. Bye Bye

Ok guys

Don't kill me

I'm not continuing, schools getting hectic and I just have no motivation at all,

Thank you to everyone who liked my story and I hope you don't hate me forever

If one of you wants to continue the story for me that would be ok, but you probably won't want to.

If you're a little mad and do feel like continuing this story for some strange and crazy reason just write what u think the next chapter should be and I'll say ok or no depending on if I like it or not. If there is more that one person (there wont be) then the best one. I will then let you continue and have a link on my last chapter linking to you. Remember ppl this is very unlikely, but send any submissions to and put the subject as story or I wont read it.

So yer don't hurt me too much

Thanks for all the suport

Luv you all

Xxx

Crazy phyco girl

Ps for all those who neva understood, I know I spelt phsyco, or should I say "psycho". That's how I wanted it spelt so yer, I'm strange


End file.
